Finding the Melody
by Lady Demon
Summary: Just read it Rem hid something from Vash and Knives before she died. Now She comes to Vash in a dream and ask him to find Melody before his brother, Melody is HER DAUGHTER?
1. Default Chapter

Finding the Melody  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, though I wish upon every force on earth I owned Vash (Can we say HOTTIE!!) and Knives (For my Psychotic sister Lady Death). I do own the plot and Melody.  
Prolog  
  
"When will we get there?" A white-blond haired, green-eyed girl of 17 asked.  
  
"I don't know Melody. It might take years, but it will only feel like a nice long sleep in the Cryo tank." Rem answered as she helped her daughter into the tank she was to be frozen in.  
  
"Will there be flowers when we get there?" Melody asked getting comfortable in the confined space.  
  
"I hope so. I'll wake you if we find a possible colony, okay sweetie?" Rem smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
"I love you, Melo."  
  
"I love you too, Mom."  
  
~~~ Years later ~~~  
  
"Vash, take care of Knives." Rem said as the door closed, then she took off to the control room. After fixing it so the ships wouldn't crash she took off down another corridor and to a tank the held someone very dear to her. She approached plant 6, the one she had come to know as Selitine. "Selitine, Please I beg you, take my daughter in her tank and watch out for her until someone comes to release her."  
  
The glass ball flashed and a hauntingly beautiful voice spoke out; "You've been compassionate to my kind, Rem Saverem. I will gladly watch your daughter until her release. Send us off into space and I will make sure we land safely."  
  
Tears streamed down Rem's face, " Thank you, Selitine, thank you so much." Rem then released them out into space as the ship started to break apart. *Melody, I love you and be a good girl. I hope you meet Vash and Knives one day. Good bye Melody, Vash, and Knives. Watch out for each other. * She thought as the ship exploded.  
~~End Prolog~~~  
  
I know this is kind of short, I'll try and make the chapters longer if you guys like this story. Flames are welcome, just keep in mind that this is my first Trigun fic. I wrote the first chapter before I wrote this, but I don't think you can really tell. Please READ & REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 1: REM Sleep

Finding the Melody  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, though I wish upon every force on earth I owned Vash (Can we say HOTTIE!!) and Knives (For my Psychotic sister Lady Death). I do own the plot and Melody.  
  
This takes place just after Vash killed Lagoto, only Wolfwood is alive in this story. After all some one has to keep tabs on Milly. This is actually my second Trigun fic I just haven't posted my first one.  
  
Chapter 1: REM sleep  
  
"Vash, Find the Melody, find Melody." A familiar voice called out to the blond haired gunman.  
  
"Rem, is that you? Rem, Where are you?" Vash called out in the thick fog.  
  
A woman appeared in front of him, "Vash, please you must find the Melody before Knives."  
  
Vash looked at Rem confused, " The Melody?"  
  
Rem nodded and gestured toward the second moon that was but a sliver in the sky; "You must find her before the second moon is full."  
  
"Her? Rem, I can't, I've killed someone. How can you stand to talk to me?" Vash asked tears pouring down his face.  
  
Rem stepped forward, "It's okay, Vash, you had people you had to protect. Though no one has the right to take a life, if there was absolutely no other choice, then you have to sacrifice one to save so many others. Vash, don't be sad. You did the right thing. Now, please, You must find her before your brother." She finished drawing him into a hug.  
  
Vash embraced her back, "Anything for you, Rem. Who is she? Who is Melody?"  
  
Rem drew back to look up at him; "She's my daughter. Melody Stampede Saverem is her full name."  
  
Vash was shocked, Rem had a daughter, ".Rem, you have a daughter? But, it's been more then a century since SEEDS cashed. Wouldn't she be gone by now?"  
  
Rem shook her head, "I was going to introduce you and knives to her that day when I died, and no, she's not dead, not yet. But if you don't find her before the second moon is full she will be. After I sent you and Knives out on the escape pod, I went back and corrected the course of the ships and sent Melody out away from the others in case her ship didn't make it. I sent her with plant 6, Selitine. But she can't watch her anymore, her Cryo tank is failing and if someone doesn't release her soon my Melody will die."  
  
Vash's eyes flashed with determination; "I'll find her."  
  
Rem's eyes shone with tears as she started to disappear, "Thank you, Vash."  
  
Vash's eyes widened, "Rem, WAIT, how do I find her?" "Follow the first moon to the dunes, then the third to the gorge. There you will find my Melody. Please hurry, Vash!" Rem answered as she completely disappeared.  
  
Vash bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat, *Was that just a dream? * He thought as he got out of bed. It was still dark out and Vash had a great view of the moons. He looked to the second moon, it was a sliver like in the dream. Somehow Vash knew it wasn't a dream, that Rem came to him and pleaded him to find her daughter. Now he had to find Rem's Melody before the second moon became full. *I'll find her, Rem. I promise. *  
  
~ End Chapter 1~  
  
I hope you like it, now please press the button below and review!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Melody's Waking

Chapter 2: Melody's waking  
  
Vash headed out the next night, he knew the area Rem said her daughter was at, and was determined to get there as fast as possible. He still couldn't believe that Rem had a daughter, she had never mentioned or said anything of it. He had a feeling that Rem had a reason for it, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Vash tried to imagine what Rem's Melody would look like, *Just like her mother no dought. * He thought as he walked through the endless dunes. He wondered what Melody's personality was like, if she was as kind hearted as Rem. Boy he couldn't wait to set Melody free. Picking up the pace he thought, *The sooner I get there the sooner I can find out.*  
  
In three days he was at the gorge, the second Moon hung half full above him. As Vash made his way into the wide crevice he could see the plant pulsing a ways a head of him. Running to the spot he made out the Cryo tank that held Rem's Melody buried partially in the sand. He looked to the plant, he knew Selitine well. "Hey, Selitine, want me to take over for you?" Vash asked as he walked under the large bulb.  
  
The bulb flashed and replied, "I was wondering when you'd get here Vash the Stampede. You can now take over what Rem asked me to do."  
  
The Cryo tank opened and the girl inside fell out onto the sand. Vash rushed over to her and turned her over. She had very long white blond hair, and was wearing baggy blue and black cargo pants and an aqua green tank top with a white trench coat. Her beauty amazed Vash. He gently shook her to wake her up, "Hey time to wake up."  
  
Melody felt someone shake her and tell her it was time to get up but she was having such a nice conversation with her best friend named Selitine. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a pair of aqua green ones staring at hers. Melody sat up and twisted cracking every vertebra in her back (I can do that too!), then turn to the person who woke her. He was tall from what she could tell and had blond hair sticking up just like her dad's. "Who are you?" She asked. Vash stared into her vibrant sea foam green eyes, she really was beautiful, clearing his throat he answered her, "My name is Vash, Vash the Stampede. Can I be your salve? I'll do anything you ask and I respond well to discipline."  
  
Melody laughed and smiled at Vash, "Well Vash, first off my name is Melody Stampede Saverem. I'm 17 years old, though depending on how long I've been in that tank I'm considerably older. As far as the salve offer, all I need you to help me with is finding my mother, her name is Rem, Rem Saverem. Do you think you can help me?" She asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
Vash was instantly saddened by this and tears started to gather in his eyes, "Melody, Rem died when Project SEEDS crashed on this planet over a century ago."  
  
Tears weld up in Melody's eyes, "You're kidding, right, Vash. Please tell me you're kidding. Mom is all I have after my Dad was killed." She looked deep into his tear filled eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Tears started to stream down her face, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed to the sky, then turned to the Plant, "Selitine! Why? Why didn't you tell me about my mom's death! I thought you were my friend!" Melody yelled to the glowing blue bulb that contained Selitine.  
  
Selitine appeared inside the bulb, "It was not my place to tell you, my dear Melody. If it was I would have done it when you first appeared in here, but I knew Vash was the one Rem wanted to tell you. You can trust him, Melo, he is like me. Vash is a plant, a free born plant." She said looking upon the pair, "I know it's painful for you humans to lose someone so dear to you. Humans are an amazing species, I wish Knives would see this. I have a very special gift for you, Melody, approach me."  
  
Melody got up and walked up to Selitine, tears still streaming down her face. She understood why Selitine hadn't told her, but it still hurt. "Yes, Seli?" she asked when she stopped in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
The loss of those dear to us causes an unbearable pain in the heart. The girl lost four loved ones, and her pain reflected in her eyes and her soul. But she held her head high, and looked to the future. She sang in a voice so beautiful it captivated everyone how heard but it saddened them as well.  
  
A/N: Please read and review or no new chappies!!! 


	4. Rant

Rant  
  
* A slender blue haired, blue eyed demon with silver horns enters looking completely pissed*  
  
Ok, this is a little rant on a review I received from Surfing By.  
  
First off! I picked the name Selitine (Cel-lee-tin-na) off a list my best friend and I made! We BOTH thought that Selitine would be a good name for the story! And when she reads the review she'll be more pissed then I am.  
  
Second! Have you even seen the eps. called Rem Saverem? After Rem put Vash's hair up into his usual style, She said it reminded her of the one she loved, the one who died back on earth, of Alex! Plus did you even pay attention to the prologue?! Melody showed up before both Vash and Knives! So she could NEVER had been Vash's child!  
  
Third! Well excuse my spelling! I meant SLAVE! I would think you would have figured that out from "I'll do anything you ask and I respond well to discipline." But I guess you're too stupid for that!  
  
Well everyone you can thank Surfing By because I will not update this story until I receive an apology! If I never get one, you can kiss "Finding the Melody" good bye because I WILL discontinue it and delete it from my page!  
  
* walks back towards the door. Stops and turns her head back*  
  
For your sake, Surfing By. I do hope you read my review page.  
  
* Disappears in a swirl of black flames* 


End file.
